This invention is related to a showerhead intended to deliver an aerated stream of water that is aerated by a background of the disclosure Venturi device.
There are showerheads in which the incoming water is aerated by a single device based on the Venturi effect that produces a single stream of aerated water. However, for a Venturi device to be effective, the diffuser of the Venturi device must have a considerable longitudinal (i.e. axial) dimension when compared to its cross-sectional area. The cross-sectional area in known showerheads is significant because it must provide the passage of the entire and significant flow of water of the shower. The great axial dimension becomes an obstacle when it comes to constructing a manual hand held shower to the point where it is no longer practical for use in a manual hand held setting. Furthermore, this type of Venturi showerhead delivers a single stream of water, which is not broken up and which is relatively compact. Although the water stream is aerated, it is not at all pleasant to the users. Furthermore, because of the relatively significant cross-section of the water flow that runs through the diffuser, the aeration obtained is intensive in the outer periphery of the water stream but is rather scant in the central region of the water stream.
Therefore, what is desired is a showerhead that uses the Venturi effect to aerate the water stream and has a size that substantially corresponds with other conventional hand held showers. What is needed is a showerhead that is capable of delivering a divided fractionated or broken stream of aerated water, which is pleasant to the user. What is also needed is a shower that provides substantially uniform aeration for the entire water stream. What is also desired is a shower that can be expeditiously and inexpensively manufactured and that has little vulnerability to deposits of lime.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a showerhead for delivering an aerated water stream includes, a housing with an axially extending supply inlet and at least one Venturi passage radially extending outward from said inlet for receiving water from said supply inlet. At least one air intake passage is in communication with intermediate section of a respective at least one Venturi passage between a respective nozzle and diffuser of said Venturi passage.
Each intake passage is also in communication with ambient atmosphere. A deflector is positioned downstream from an outer outlet end of the Venturi passage to deflect the aerated water stream exiting the Venturi passage to a direction generally transverse to an exit plane of the showerhead housing and in a generally axial direction. Preferably, the deflector includes a rounded rim in a peripheral portion of the housing that gradually directs the aerated water stream toward the axial direction. It is also preferred that the deflector has protrusions protruding radially inward therefrom for subdividing the aerated water stream. Alternatively the deflector includes an inclined surface in a peripheral portion of the housing that reflects the aerated water stream at an angle.
In one embodiment the Venturi passageway has a substantial arcuate extent circumferentially said supply inlet. The deflector also has a substantial accurate extent circumferentially about the supply inlet to deflect the aerated stream into a generally axial direction to form a substantially tubular aerated stream that exits the showerhead housing. Preferably, a plurality of air intake passages is spaced circumferentially about the supply inlet and has a respective downstream end in communication with the Venturi passage. Preferably, a disc member is connected to the housing and positioned axially downstream from the supply inlet. The Venturi passages are formed between the housing and the disc member. The air intake passages extend through one of said disc and the housing. In one embodiment the housing has an extending handle for manual gripping.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, the Venturi passages are preferably formed by grooves in a face of one of the disc and housing that faces the others of the disc and housing.